mad_fatherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dio
Dio, znany również jako "Blonde Boy" ( 金 髪 の 少年 Kinpatsu no Shonen), jest pozornie nieumarłym, którego Aya spotyka w rezydencji. Jego intencje wydają się być dobre, gdy po raz pierwszy spotyka Ayę i oferuje jej pomoc, pokazując jej drogę. Aya jest w szoku, gdy zauważa, że połowa jego twarzy jest strasznie spalona i ucieka z przerażeniem. Później, po tym jak dziewczyna została niemal uduszona przez jeden z eksperymentów ojca, Aya mdleje i Dio zabiera ją z pokoju. Po tym jak Aya się budzi, Dio stara się ją przekonać do ucieczki z posiadłości, ale ona odmawia. W "dobrym" Endingu blondyn pojawia się aby pomóc Ayi i Marii. Później w historii, zanim Aya i Maria przygotowują się do ucieczki, Dio mówi Ayi że nie ma potrzeby, aby mu dziękować i tłumaczy, że to jej matka, wysłała go, aby mieć pewność, że nic się jej nie stało i mówi, że nie miał zamiaru ranić lub przestraszyć jej wcześniej. Mówi Ayi by się nie smuciła, bo jej matka patrzy na nią, a ból jej córki sprawia, że i matka czuje smutek. Dio wyjaśnia, że musi teraz podpalić dwór, by pozbyć się wszelkich śladów ojca, aby zapobiec powtarzającym się wydarzeniom, i pyta, czy Aya zapamięta wszystkich zmarłych i poświęcenia poczynione od czasów ich istnienia. Aya zgadza, i wtedy rezydencja zaczyna płonąć. Dio całuje Aye w czoło i mówi: ,,Goodbye Aya. May you be smiled upon." (Żegnaj, Aya. Obyś się uśmiechała.) To jest czar, pokazany wcześniej, kiedy matka Ayi pożegnała córkę przed swoją śmiercią. Aya i Maria uciekają, a dwór i Dio są pozornie spalone przez ogień wraz z innymi ożywionymi trupami w rezydencji. "If" W wersji 2.00, po utracie przytomności przez Ayę, Dio i Maria w oczekiwaniu na wybudzenie się, krótko rozmawiają. Podczas rozmowy, Maria przeprasza za wcześniejszy atak, po czym żałuje, że nie może zapobiec zniknięciu chłopaka po minięciu klątwy. Dio odpowiada, że jego przeznaczeniem jest śmierć, i prosi kobietę aby dbała o Ayę, gdyż jest to jedyne życzenie Moniki. Dio odchodzi i zaczyna wędrować po domu, gdzie spotyka Ogre i zauważa jego pokręconą usposobienie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego rozmówca nie jest człowiekiem. Ogre mówi mu, że lubi oglądać poczynania szaleńców, ale dobrzy ludzie jak Dio są również potrzebni, by pozwolić się rozwijać wariatom tego świata. Okazuje się również, że Ogre uratował życie Dio po tym jak blondyn został zaatakowany przez Marię, dając mu lekarstwo. Sprzedawca po zakończeniu rozmowy znika. Dio spotyka również do trupa starego sługi, który sugeruje, że Dio przyszedł do domu Drevis również jako sługa, a następnie stary człowiek oskarża Monikę o oszukanie i pranie mózgu Alfreda. Dio nie zgadza się ze zdaniem starca i twierdzi, że uczucia Moniki do córki były prawdziwe. Po tym jak Aya się budzi, Dio mówi Marii by uważała na Ogre, mówiąc, że może mężczyzna może zagrozić Ayi. Po podpalenie posiadłości i pożegnaniu Ayi i Marii, okazuje się, że Dio opuścił dwór, by nie zostać spożytym przez płomienie. Mówi sobie, że wraca do samotnego życia, i jest wdzięczny za uratowanie mu życia przez Monikę, choć nadal zastanawia się, dlaczego kobieta to zrobiła. Kiedy Dio już odchodzi, obok niego pojawia się jeden z lalek i pyta, dlaczego poszedł z Marią i Ayą. Dio ujawnia, że on faktycznie żyje, a nie jest ożywionym trupem i odpowiada lalce, że martwi się tym, jak one mogłyby reagować, gdyby się o tym dowiedziały, ostatecznie on wybrał samotne życie, tak żeby ich nie spotkać. Lalka sugeruje, że może Dio spotka się ponownie z Marią i Ayą, i pyta, co chłopak zrobi, jeżeli Aya wybierze tą samą ścieżką co jej ojciec. Dio nie wierzy w to mówiąc, że dziewczyna zrozumiała cierpienie obiektów testowych ojca lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, ale mówi, że jeśli tak się stanie, to zrobi wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby ją zatrzymać. Dio następnie odchodzi, a lalka kładzie się spać. Prawdziwe imię Dio nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem. Jego imię nie jest wymienione w samej grze, ale wielu fanów Ninico zaczęło nazywać go Dio po postaci z gry Bizarre Adventure Jojo. Imię Dio się przyjęło i zostało później dodane do jego biografii w Endgame. Jego prawdziwe imię jednak wciąż pozostaje tajemnicą. Wygląd Dio ma potargane blond włosy, które zakrywają niewielką część po jego prawej stronie twarzy, zaczesane one zostały w prawo, aby nie ograniczyć jego widoczności. Ma bandaże owinięte wokół jego głowy, żeby zakrywały jego prawe oko. Dio ma piwne oczy. Brakuje mu jednego oka, które zostało mu zabrane przez Doctora. Jego strój składa się z białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i brązowych spodni z paskami na ramiona. Dio nie jest raczej dobrze zbudowany, choć tak naprawdę jest silniejszy niż na to wygląda. Zachowuje stoicki spokój przez całą grę. Można powiedzieć, że jest prawdopodobnie w tym samym wieku, co Aya. Osobowość Z jego krótkiego wystąpienia w grze można wywnioskować, że jest cichym i lekko stoickim młodym człowiekiem. Zawsze wie co ma robić i pozostaje skupiony. Jest wdzięczny za pomoc Ayi i chce zostać przez nią zapamiętany. Dio wydaje się być bardziej dojrzały jak na swój wiek. (jest młodym nastolatkiem prawdopodobnie ma 13/14 lat) Być może stało się tak ze względu na to, co widział od czasu przyjścia się do rodziny Drevis by zacząć pracować.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni